Blackrock orc
The Blackrock clan was an orc clan best known for leading the charge during the First War and Second War. During that time period, it was one of the largest and most feared of the orc clans however their defeat in the second war along with political dissention led to its decline. A faction led by Rend and Maim in the second war formed the Black Tooth Grin Clan to secure power after Blackhand was deposed. During the time of the Internment camps, many Blackrock orcs joined with Thrall's new Horde. During the Third War another faction of the clan tried to summon demons, while another group is still fighting both the Alliance and the Horde and is known as the Dark Horde. By the time of Mists of Pandaria, the former Warchief Garrosh Hellscream has granted Rend's faction of the clan amnesty and recruited a formidable amount of them into the ranks of the Horde. History For years, the clan had many victories under the guidance of their powerful leader. While many of them thought it was just luck, the reality was different. Their leader was a brilliant tactician who had always found the weak point of the enemy. At that time, Orgrim was haunted by the prophecy that said that the last of the Doomhammer line would use the weapon to doom his people, and brought the hammer back to the place where it was forged, hoping to avert the prophecy while keeping the weapon's power. However, the furies saw the fear and pride that came over Orgrim, and took the hammer away from him. No one else was allowed to claim it - those who did were burned to death. Without the hammer in the hands of Orgrim, the clan lost to the ogres for the first time. Soon, the Blackrock clan was surrounded at the Foundry. They were outnumbered, and even if they had attacked the ogres before dawn, while they were vulnerable, they would still not have been able to break the siege. The only choice was whether to starve to death within the foundry's walls, or to die quickly in battle. As death seemed certain, Orgrim returned to the place where he left the Doomhammer, contemplating it. He recalled his pride, being ready to give his life for the clan on orders from his chief whether on the battlefield or in the lava lake to retrieve the legendary hammer. But the chieftain refused, it was he who would take the hammer. He ordered Orgrim to lead the assault before dawn. He said that the hammer was their last hope, and that the survival of the clan's leader did not matter. As he plunged his hand into the lava and tried to grab the hammer, the lava covered the body of the chief - but instead of burning him to death, the fury spoke to him, even though he was not a shaman. It said that though the chieftain was not worthy to carry the hammer, he was allowed to use it to forge new weapons for the clan. Amazement read in the eyes of Orgrim when the chieftain came back with the hammer. The furies had sent him the knowledge to use the legacy of Doomhammer family to forge new weapons throughout the night. Then, in the morning, freshly armed orcs charged behind their leader at the ogre army. Victory was theirs. The chieftain then had to pass the hammer back to Orgrim, as it still belonged to him, and told his second-in-command that the day the prophecy will be fulfilled is yet to come. Since then, the Blackrock leader took on the name of Blackhand, as his hand was badly burned in the lake that held the Doomhammer. Pre-Corruption and First War Prior to the orcs' corruption the clan was led by Blackhand the Destroyer. During the war against the Draenei, the clan was chosen to perform the first orcish attack (against a Draenei hunting party), due to the clan being based reasonably near Telmor, one of the smaller and more isolated Draenei cities. Soon afterwards, Blackhand fell to the manipulations of Gul'dan, becoming a mere figurehead for the warlock. Near the end of the First War, Blackhand was challenged and killed by his lieutenant, Orgrim Doomhammer. Doomhammer seized control of the clan and slaughtered the members of the Shadow Council, the biggest threat to his throne. Second War Blackhand's sons, Rend and Maim formed a faction of Blackrock orcs loyal to them into the Black Tooth Grin Clan. The clan's forces achieved a number of victories during the Second War, though the betrayal of Gul'dan forced Doomhammer to divide his forces and send a part of the clan to hunt him down and slaughter his followers. The event weakened the Blackrocks, who were eventually defeated and nearly destroyed during the assault on Blackrock Spire, and Orgrim Doomhammer was himself captured and sent to Lordaeron in chains. The Blackrock clan did not disappear; though; the few remaining orcs who had not been captured or killed at the battle returned to Blackrock Spire and began to rebuild. During this time, the Black Tooth Grin Clan formed back into the Blackrock Clan under Rend's leadership. Unlike the other orcs, they remained steadfast to the ideals of the old Horde, including demon worship and depraved blood lust. They became a beacon for orcs who longed for the old days, and soon enough their ranks began to swell again. Third War In the intervening years between the Second War and Third War, the Blackrock clan became a major problem for the Alliance. A faction in Lordaeron under the leadership of Jubei'thos re-embraced their demon-worshipping heritage, staged raids on a number of defenseless Alliance towns, and sacrificed their villagers to the Legion. They did this because their warlocks told them that demons would rain from the skies and the world would burn (referring to the coming of the Burning Legion in the following months). During the Third War, most of the Blackrock forces in Lordaeron were killed by Arthas and Kel'Thuzad's Scourge. Jubei'thos and his lieutenants had in their possession a demon gate which Kel'Thuzad needed to communicate with Archimonde. However, many other members of the clan, who were captured and being held prisoner in the internment camps, joined the modern Horde under Thrall when he freed them or were part of the portion still loyal to Orgrim Doomhammer. He was a mentor to Thrall, and the orc capital of Orgrimmar was named after him. Regardless, the Blackrock orcs in the New Horde don't seem to have maintained a strong clan identity unlike their cousins within the Dark Horde. They appear to see themselves firstly as Horde orcs and only secondly as Blackrock orcs. Aftermath of Third War Currently, the Blackrock clan still mainly resides in and around Blackrock Spire under the leadership of Rend Blackhand, where they war with the Dark Iron dwarves for control of the area. Their holdings also include territory in the Burning Steppes and the Redridge Mountains. They have formed the Dark Horde and have become a dire threat to nearby towns like Lakeshire, whose defenses are severely strained against their raids. It has also been rumored that they have allied with a group of black dragons led by Nefarian, Deathwing's son. They are but one of the pawns Nefarian is using to undermine the human kingdom of Stormwind. The Cataclysm Blackrock orcs play a major role in the invasion of Northshire Valley. They are a major threat in the Redridge Mountains as well. In the Burning Steppes, they are preparing for a massive assault on Redridge Mountains. Alliance heroes repelled the Blackrock orcs from the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Dark Horde army was crippled in an offensive in the Burning Steppes. Due to Nefarian and his father's return they have allied themselves with Deathwing and have become allies with the Twilight's Hammer clan. Tides of War The Blackrock clan was granted amnesty by the Warchief of the Horde, Garrosh Hellscream, who has recruited a formidable number of them into the ranks of the Horde. His own bodyguard, Malkorok, is of Blackrock descent, and an increasing amount of the elite Kor'kron are now ruthless Blackrock warriors. They serve as something akin to a secret police force, ensuring the loyalty of other Horde races (and, in some cases, orcs), while abducting, brutalizing, and in some cases even murdering those they deem treasonous or troublesome. Siege of Orgrimmar Since many Blackrock orcs recruited by Garrosh joined the Kor'kron, they suffered heavy casualties during the siege, including the death of their leader, Malkorok. After the siege, the clan started to rebuild the Horde and recover from the civil war along with the other Horde members. Ecology Description Rend's faction Blackrock orcs have a dark gray skin because they had spent years without seeing the light of day, dwelling deep inside Blackrock Mountain. On Alterante Draenor, the Blackrock orcs appear to have gray skin, which would make it a natural identification of their clan. It is possible that this has been retconned. It is also possible the grey skin from the Blackrocks came from mining in Gorgrond. Culture After the fall of Telmor on Outland, Gul'dan offered the former draenei city to the Frostwolf Clan, but Durotan refused and decided to stay in Frostfire Ridge. The Blackrock clan, however, began living in the town, and many of the orcs began using draenic cloths and robes as everyday clothing, melding the unique style into their own culture. Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures